1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed to be found in the Class entitled, "Planting" (Class 111) and in particular in the subclass entitled, "dibbling manually operated implement" (subclass 92).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disclosed hand-held and operated lawn seeder for cultivating and seeding small areas of lawn provides means for an amateur or professional grounds-keeper to carry seed and precisely cultivate small areas of lawn. A careful pre-Ex search disclosed several patents showing hand operated lawn implements but not the simple tool provided in the present invention.
Among the patents found and presumed pertinent to this invention are U.S. Pat. No. 133,709 as issued to Jones on Dec. 10, 1872; U.S. Pat. No. 423,645 as issued to Walter on Mar. 18, 1890; U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,177 as issued to Finkl on July 3, 1944; U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,131 as issued to Schwarm, et al., on June 10, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,820 as issued to Ramsey on Oct. 23, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,528 as issued to Hunkins on May 29, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,018 as issued to Vath on June 6, 1961 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,612 as issued to Atkinson on Mar. 15, 1977.
In these and other concepts the apparatus is complex and/or incomplete in performing the operation of cultivating and seeding.
Cultivating and/or seeding systems as known require a series of steps to operate the hand tools and at the same time restrict the view of the gardener or grounds-keeper during the application of the seed. Insofar as is known, the simple tool and easy operation as disclosed in the present invention is not suggested or shown.
This invention provides a simple tool for the cultivation and/or seeding of small areas of lawn without the use of valve apparatus or additional operations by the grounds-keeper or gardener.